The Dark One Cometh!
by Shadow-Hurrigirl
Summary: My First fic! Also the first in my Shadow stories. The newest darkest diva begins her run in the WWE. Nobody sue me, plz!
1. In the memory, you'll find me

Chapter 1 ~*In the Memory, you'll find me*~  
  
Only I and I alone know my last name. But my first name is known by everyone in the RAW roster. Shadow is my name. Yes, you heard right. A diva named Shadow. It suites me just fine. Since I'm never in the spotlight. Thanks to a slut named Trish Stratus.  
  
But I don't give a damn what anyone thinks..well...I care what one person thinks. I admit I do have a crush. Mister Wanna-be Superhero himself. Every diva knows I have a crush on Shane Helms. Even Trish the bitch. Every single night, the same thing over and over. "Shadow has a crush on Shane! Shadow has a crush on Shane!" Sometimes they try to blackmail me with it. It's fucked up! Everything they say to me takes me one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break! (Sorry, Linkin Park Alert!) 


	2. Hurricane, beware!

Chapter 2 Hurricane Beware!  
  
Another day, another "Shadow loves Shane" chant. Lead by Trish, of course. I hate it. I'd go to the dressing room and here comes the bimbo herself. "Oh, look girls, there's Shadow. Let's give her the loudest greeting ever." All those damn divas shout at the top of their lungs just to make me snap. They have no idea what'll happen when they do that. They don't need to see it either.  
  
So I went out of the room after I got dressed, muttering in German under my breath. Then this kid gave me my storyline and I couldn't believe it. A supervillain! But there was more. I was in a rivalry with Shane! It was kinda surprising. Then Shane came over to me.  
  
Shane: Hey Shadow! Me: Yo Shane! Shane: It seems that the Hurricane has yet another evil to face. Me: I think it's about damn time you got a villain to fear. Shane: Well Citizen Shadow, your evil ways will never defeat the Eye of the Hurricane! Me: We shall see about that, weakling!  
  
I got a feeling I'm gonna like this! 


	3. Enter the Shadow

Chapter 3 Enter the Shadow  
  
This is it! My first night as the evil one. I love doing the villan thing. Here's what happened in the storyline.  
  
Shane goes over to Trish's room after yet another battle with The Rock. He can't find her anywhere. He goes to the ring and fights. I don't pay much attention to who. I never do.  
  
Then, right in the middle of the match on the Tron is yours truly.  
  
Me: Hello Mr. Helms!  
  
Everyone turns to my direction.  
  
Me: I realize you were trying to find your little diva friend. Well.....  
  
I uncover her from the closet all tied up and everything.  
  
Me: I got the bitch right here! Now everyone must be wondering, who is she and what is she doing to poor Trish. Let me introduse myself for I'm sure you all heard of me. The name is Shadow and what I'm gonna do to this slut is very simple. Of course, I won't tell you. No, I'll let Trish tell ya!  
  
I take the gag from out of her mouth.....  
  
Trish: HELP! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!!!!  
  
....put it right back in her mouth.  
  
Me: That's right! By this time next week, another diva will be abducted. One per week. Then, when I get them all.....well, the results won't be pretty. Unless of course, you can save them Hurricane. I'm holding ransom for them. Them......for YOU! The choice is yours. See ya. Same Shadow- Time, Same Shadow-Channel!  
  
I know it's weak. But hey, It's something right? 


	4. Stacy's next on Shadow's list!

Chapter 4 Stacy's Next on Shadow's List!  
  
A/n: Thanx for the results, guys! I need more ideas. Help! Everyone knows we fan fic'ers don't own squat except for our evil creations. That's why I never mention it. Enjoy! I decided to reveil Shadow's last name in the note, btw.  
  
The Shadow strikes again! This time Stacy get hers. Anyway, here's what goes down.  
  
Test and Stacy goes down the ramp for yet another match. Everything's good until.....the lights are shut off.  
  
Nobody knows what's going on. The fans are confused. In the darkness, I'm right behind Stacy, grabing her. She screaming bloody murder.  
  
Me: What's the matter? Are you too weak to face me?  
  
The light suddenly come on and surprise, no Stacy to be the cheerleader. Just a note written in blood. Luckly, I just happen to have a copy of it right here.  
  
Mr. Martin,  
  
You didn't heed my warning very well, did ya? What? Did you think that a shadow would forget? Hell no, Shadow never forgets. I said one diva per week and this week just happens to be her week. Want her back, huh? It's very simple. All you need to do is capture 1 (one) Gregory Shane Helms a.k.a the Hurricane. That's all ya gotta do.  
  
See ya next week!  
  
Sincerly......(and yes, this is my last name) Shadow Hitler  
  
Yes, I wrote the dreaded last name on the note. Hitler! Strange, ain't it? 


End file.
